Kokoro (Heart)
Kokoro (ココロ, dt.= Herz) ist ein Lied des Produzenten Toraboruta-P welches von Kagamine Rin gesungen wird. Hintergrund Der Song erzählt eine Geschichte über einen Roboter (Rin), die von einem einsamen Wissenschaftler gemacht wurde, aber ein Programm fehlt: ein Herz. Einige Zeit nach ihrer Erbauung, stirbt ihr Wissenschaftler und lässt sie für hunderte Jahre allein. Sie greift auf die Dateien zu, die ihr Schöpfer hinterlassen hatte und gewinnt schließlich ein Herz. In dem Prozess entdeckt sie, wie es ist glücklich und traurig zu sein. Mit ihren neuen Gefühlen, widmet sie dankbar alle Lieder die sie singt, an ihren Schöpfer. Am Ende hatte der Wunder-Roboter einen Kurzschluss in ihrem System und konnte nicht mehr singen. Allerdings hatte sie ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht in den letzten Augenblicken, ähnlich einem Engel. Lyrics Japanisch= 孤独な科学者に作られたロボット 出来栄えを言うなら”奇跡” だけどまだ足りない　一つだけ出来ない それは「心」と言うプログラム 幾百年が過ぎ 独りで残された 奇跡のロボットは願う 今　動き始めた　加速する奇跡 ナゼか　ナミダが　止まらナい・・・ ナぜ　私　震える？　加速する鼓動 こレが私の望んだ「ココロ」？ フシギ　ココロ　ココロ　フシギ 私は知った　喜ぶ事を フシギ　ココロ　ココロ　フシギ 私は知った　悲しむ事を フシギ　ココロ　ココロ　ムゲン なんて深く切ない・・・ 今　気付き始めた　生まれた理由を きっと独りは寂しい そう、あの日、あの時 全ての記憶に宿る「ココロ」が溢れ出す 今　言える　本当の言葉 捧げる あなたに アリガトウ・・・　この世に私を生んでくれて アリガトウ・・・　一緒に過ごせた日々を アリガトウ・・・　あなたが私にくれた全て アリガトウ・・・　永遠に歌う |-|Romaji= Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto dekibae o iu nara “kiseki” dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa “kokoro” to iu puroguramu ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi hitori de nokosareta kiseki no robotto wa negau shiritai ano hito ga inochi no owari made watashi ni tsukutteta “kokoro” ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki nazeka namida ga tomaranai… naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou kore ga watashi no nozonda “kokoro”? fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi nande fukaku setsunai…? ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o kitto hitori wa sabishii sou, ano hi, ano toki subete no kioku ni yadoru “kokoro” ga afuredasu ima ieru hontou no kotoba sasageru anata ni arigatou… kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete arigatou… isshoni sugoseta hibi o arigatou… anata ga watashi ni kureta subete arigatou… eien ni utau |-|Englisch= It was a Robot made by a lonely scientist, To say how it’s done, “A Miracle” ( “A Miracle” ) But it’s still missing One thing just can’t be made That is called “HEART” Program A few hundred years passed, Left alone A miraculous Robot, Hopes~ I want to know the thing, that man was Till the end of his life Making, for me... “HEART”~ Now beginning to move, Miracle accelerating Why my tears don’t stop... Why am I shaking? Heart beat accelerating Is this what I hoped for... “HEART”?~ A WONDER, HEART, HEART, A WONDER I know how to feel happy A WONDER, HEART, HEART, A WONDER I know how to feel sad A WONDER, HEART, HEART, INFINITE How deep and painful they are...~ Now I’m beginning to notice, The reason I was born Alone must be sad Yes, that day, that time, In every memory “HEART” lives and is now overflowing Now I can say, Real words I’m dedicating them to you...~ ( "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." ) For giving me birth to this world ( "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." ) For the days we spent together...~ ( "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." ) For everything you gave me ( "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." ) I will sing forever~ ( "Thank you... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..." ) La la la la la laaa~ Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Toraboruta-P Kategorie:Japanisch Kategorie:Hall of Legend